Domination
by coleypunk-y2j
Summary: Centon. John's got a secret kink, and he lets Randy know about it. SLASH. List of warnings inside. Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent.  
**Rated:** M  
**Warnings:** slash, language, BDSM, toys, etc.  
**BEFORE YOU READ:** Hi guys! I have no way of explaining this, really. It kind of just came out. I wrote it and spell-checked quick, so there shouldn't be any errors. Hey, what do I know, anyway? Enjoy this kinky shit.

* * *

John and Randy were lying in bed after having mind-blowing sex, completely blissed out, when Randy started tracing his finger over John's tight chest.

"Do you have any kinks, babe?" Randy asked. He let his finger trail over John's nipple. A shiver ran through John's body straight down to his groin.

"Maybe," John purred. He smirked innocently before leaning up to kiss Randy's swollen lips. "I don't think I can handle another orgasm tonight, Ran. My cock might fall off."

"Fair enough," Randy replied, smirking. "I just want to know, is all?"

John thought for a moment before he answered, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Pain."

"Mm, pain gets you off, baby?" Randy purred. "How about toys, hm?"

John nodded weakly. "Mhm. I've had this fantasy for a while, too…"

"And what would that be, Johnny boy?" Randy asked, his voice still gravelly from his earlier orgasm. He nipped at John's neck gently as he waited for a response.

"I want to be dominated," John answered quietly, his blush deepening.

"I don't think there will be a problem there, sweets," Randy chuckled into John's throat. Abruptly, he stopped his teasing assault on John's body in favor of pulling him close and spooning him. "Now, why don't we get some sleep, hm? I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted right now."

John nodded. "Night, Randy. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

John woke up the next morning to find an empty bed. He shook his head a few times and tried to determine where Randy had run off to, before he heard the shower running. With a satisfied sigh, John fell back against the pillows again and stared at the ceiling contentedly, the noise of the shower filling his ears. Instantly, his mind was bombarded with work.

"RAW tonight," John mumbled to himself. "Maybe Vickie will text me today telling me who I'm fighting. Ah, right, that's right, John! Vickie's too busy to text you with information on your job. It's not her job to do so, now isn't it?"

"Who are you talking to?" Randy asked suddenly. John was so startled he screamed and blindly punched Randy in the face. Randy dropped to the ground clutching his jaw in just his towel, groaning in pain.

"Randy! Oh god, I'm so sorry. You scared the crap out of me! Are you okay?"

Randy hissed slightly before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess it's my own fault for sneaking up on you. Hey, has anyone ever told you that you have quite the feminine scream when you're scared?"

John rolled his eyes. "Adrenaline kicks in and takes over my body, Randy. Not my fault I sound like a teenage girl."

Randy moved his jaw around carefully before standing back up. "Why don't we hit the gym for a couple hours? I'll take us out to lunch, and then we can hang out for a bit and go to the gym again before heading over to the stadium."

"Sounds good to me," John said. "I need to shower first. Last night made me sweaty and sticky."

Randy smiled proudly before patting John's ass once. "Hurry up! We don't have all day."

John closed himself in the bathroom before turning the shower on. He was already naked, so he hopped right in. After scrubbing his body and hair clean, he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist before joining Randy in their hotel room.

"Do you have any gym pants?" John asked after inspecting his bags. "Mine are all dirty and smell like funk."

Randy looked in his bag briefly before pulling out a pair and tossing them to John. "Thanks."

John quickly changed, and the two of them headed down to the hotel's gym.

* * *

Later that evening, Randy and John were relaxing in John's locker room. Randy wasn't scheduled for any matches that night, but John was. He would fight CM Punk in the main event; Vickie had told him this when he got to the arena. He had given Punk a friendly smile when they passed him and his boyfriend, Chris Jericho, earlier. Now, the two were tangled up on the couch together.

"Good luck tonight," Randy told John. John kissed Randy softly and slowly before he answered him.

"Thanks, Rand," John said with a smile on his face. He watched Randy's eyes move to his dimples; Randy had made it known to him early on in their relationship that he adored John's dimples.

"It would be hot if you got them pierced," Randy said.

John snorted. "Yeah, well, I'm not about that life. I don't even have a tattoo. It's just not my style."

"What, are you insulting me now?" Randy teased. He tickled John's armpits briefly just to see his dimples pop up again.

"No!" John said, laughing. "I love your tattoos. I just don't personally want any. They look good on you, baby."

"Hm, that's what I thought," Randy said, smirking.

Just then, a stagehand poked his head into the room and informed John he was on next.

"Go get 'em, tiger," Randy said, giving John a sharp slap on the ass. John suppressed a squeal before smiling back at Randy.

"See you later."

* * *

John had come out of his match successful, and now he'd be fighting The Rock at WrestleMania. Still, he hurt all over and couldn't wait to sink down in their bed for some much needed rest. And that's what he'd been doing for just a few moments before Randy shut their door and _tsk tsk'ed_ him slowly.

"What?" John asked. He sat up to see what the problem was. He found Randy digging in his bag until he pulled out a gray, unmarked plastic bag. John raised one of his eyebrows.

"What's in the bag?" John asked. Randy just smirked.

"You'll find out in due time, my love," Randy said. He crossed the room and stood in front of the bed before emptying the contents onto the bed for John to see. His eyes widened as he took in the scene before him.

Sprawled out on the bed was a menagerie of sex toys. John scanned the items, which included a red ball gag, something that resembled a whip, a collar, a few neon colored rings, fuzzy handcuffs in red and blue, several long dildos, a few vibrators, and what looked like a plug, among other things.

"What the hell…" John began slowly. He was taken aback by all that sat before him.

"During your match, I went out and got a few things," Randy explained. "You're not going to bed yet, Johnny boy. We have business to do."

In one swift movement, Randy slid the items into a neat pile on the floor. Then he crawled up John's body and kissed him roughly. Instantly John felt his cock start to swell.

"What are you going to do to me Randy?" John asked between kisses. Suddenly, Randy drew back and slapped John's face.

"What was that for?" John asked in surprise.

"That was for calling me Randy. You will call me 'Master' now, understood?"

"Yes, sir," John answered. He was already so turned on it hurt. "Master, what are you going to do to me?"

"If I tell you, where is the fun in all of this?" Randy purred. He stripped John of his clothes and threw them somewhere. He kissed John roughly for a few moments before he leaned down and grabbed one of the neon rings. He stretched it over John's cock before releasing it at the base. He let out a loud groan at the sensation of his cock being smothered by the ring. He watched his cock become engorged, and the head glistened with pre-cum.

"Touch me," John begged quietly. Randy got off the bed and retrieved a few more items. He came up first with the whip, and cracked it across John's abdomen. The instantaneous rush of pain flew straight to his engorged member.

"I don't listen to whiny submissives," Randy growled. He rolled John over roughly before cracking the whip across John's lower back and across each ass cheek. John lurched forward with each strike of the leather whip as tears involuntarily rushed to the surface of his eyes. It hurt, but it hurt _so good_.

"Please, Master, please touch me," John tried.

"Better," Randy said, "but I don't listen to little bitches like you."

John was rolled around onto his back once more. This time, Randy quickly fastened the red ball gag around John's mouth. John let out a muffled protest.

"That'll shut you up real good," Randy chuckled darkly. "Now, I'm going to cuff you to the bed post, and you're going to stay quiet."

John watched as Randy picked up the blue cuffs and quickly fastened John's wrists together around the bed post. Randy had put them on too tightly, and they started digging into his wrists. He let out a muffled protest.

"Aww, are those on too tight for my wittle baby?" Randy cooed mockingly. "Daddy will make it feel better."

Randy's hand ghosted over John's cock, and John nearly came right then. His eyes rolled into the back of his skull, though his orgasm never came due to the ring. Randy trailed his index finger up and down his engorged shaft before circling the head softly. He dipped his nail into the slit once before drawing his hand back. John almost cried in frustration when he did so.

"Have you ever used a vibrator before, Bitch?" Randy asked. John shook his head weakly. "Oh, you're going to love this then."

Randy grabbed a ribbed vibrator and stuck it in his mouth. John moaned at the sight, making Randy smirk, before he pulled it out of his mouth and started to push it past John's tight ring of muscle. John grunted softly. Despite the saliva on the surface of the toy, John was still unprepared, and it was uncomfortable.

"Stop whining," Randy ordered. He soon had the entire toy seated in John's tight ass. He flicked the switch and set it to the medium setting. Instantly, John's whole body started to shiver with pleasure. The tip of the toy was just pushing against his prostate, and waves of pleasure coursed from that area alone. Randy took the opportunity to shed his clothes then while he watched John fight the insurmountable pleasure radiating throughout his body. With a slightly sadistic smirk, Randy flicked the switch to the highest setting and watched tears fall from John's eyes.

"Is that too much for your little bitch body to handle?" Randy hissed. The loud buzzing of the toy muffled the already muffled noises coming from John's mouth. John blinked a few times to try to clear the blurriness in his vision. With a heaving sob, he realized Randy had turned that toy off and pulled it out of him.

"Better now, Bitch?" Randy grunted. John couldn't answer; his brain was not functioning enough to be able to form coherent sentences.

Randy stroked John's cock a few times roughly. John groaned loudly, despite the stupid gag in his mouth still. As if hearing his thoughts, Randy took the gag off of John's mouth and sealed his lips over his. He was light-headed from lack of oxygen when Randy finally pulled away.

"Are you ready for my cock, you whore?" Randy asked rhetorically. He gripped John's hips tightly and stuffed his cock inside of John's ass. John arched his back off the bed when Randy was fully seated inside of him. No toy would ever fill him as perfectly as Randy's cock did. It's like Randy's dick and John's ass were two puzzle pieces made for each other.

"I am going to fuck you into this bed until you are screaming and begging for mercy like the little bitch you are. You're gonna fucking beg for me to let you off, but you're not gonna get shit 'til I give it to you. Submissives don't get what they want, when they want. That's not how shit works around here."

John nodded feebly as Randy growled those words into his throat. He bit his collarbones hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. He left hickeys up and down John's throat. All the while Randy was still fully sheathed inside of John, though he didn't move once. John was about to burst.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you now, Bitch?" Randy finally growled while looking dead into John's eyes.

John nodded quickly. "Yes, Master, I'm ready. I'm your little bitch. Fuck me into this bed, sir, please."

Randy re-tightened his grip on John's hips and started slamming in and out of John's hole. It was so tight, so dry, and so hot; John felt pre-cum flowing easily out of his dick.

John endured nearly five minutes of this rough pounding before he felt an extremely tight heat sit at the bottom of his stomach.

"I-I'm going to cum, Master," John panted.

"No you're not," Randy hissed. He gripped the base of John's cock and squeezed tight. The combination of the ring and Randy's grip made John's orgasm float away. He almost cried in frustration once again. "You'll cum when I tell you to."

Randy made John endure another ten minutes of the continuous pounding before he quickly pulled out and emptied his balls on John's face. He captured as much of it in his mouth as he could, though Randy wasn't particularly aiming for his mouth.

"Look at you, all covered in my cum," Randy chuckled. "You look like the dirtiest, washed up whore ever. I bet you love having my cum all over your face, decorating it. You love being a little slut, don't you? You're a good fucking bitch, and now I'm going to make you cum."

John soaked up Randy's words before watching Randy take off the ring and start to jerk him off roughly. Within moments, John was shooting so hard it almost hurt all over his abdomen. Panting, he shivered as his orgasm quickly travelled up his spine and to his extremities. He rode it out for a few moments before lying limp on the bed.

"Thank you, Master," John managed to gasp out. Randy grabbed a towel and started to clean John up.

"You can call me Randy now," Randy said, smiling softly. "How was that, baby? Did you like that?"

John shook his head. "No, Randy, I loved it. Can we- can we do that again sometime?"

"Definitely," Randy answered before kissing John gently. "Are you okay, babe? Did I hurt you?"

"No," John said. "I feel great."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please Review!


End file.
